I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked!
by pleasestopstalkingme
Summary: It is painfull to see your girlfriend unhappy. Most boys would try to cheer up the girl. But in Usui's case, he just had to see her naked! The story is'nt as perverted as you think... Acually, pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : I Don't own it, seriously.

* * *

The sun sank down infront of the large cymetry. The deep red radiation was empowered by the black clouds which was now covering the entire sky.

Misaki stood infront of the gravestone which had a certain woman's name carved in it.

_Azuyawa Minako._

It has been more than a week but Misaki cannot seem to get over the fact that her mother has left the world.

Even today, Misaki stood in the middle of the place, staring at the grave with hurtfull eyes, wearing a traditional japanese black outfit.

She was brought down to earth when someone grabbed her trembling hand from behind. She startled a bit but then relaxed when she realized that it was her boyfriend Usui Takumi.

Misaki didn't glance at the 18 year old and she knew he wasn't looking at her either. The couple continued looking at the grave for a few minutes and it was Usui who broke the silence.

"Misa-chan, lets go home. It's going to start raining soon." Usui looked at his girlfriend who didn't seem to respond because she was too occupied by her own thoughts.

Usui entangled their hands before stroking her raven hair and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"lets go home, sweetie" Usui said a little bit louder to break her thoughts.

Misaki nodded lightly and walked ahead with her boyfriend, out of the cymetry.

They walked hand in hand through the streets which were now lit by the street lights. The Ayuzawa residence came into view and Usui stopped infront of Misaki and gave her a genuin smile.

"Now, you sleep well, okay?" Usui cupped Misaki's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Misaki stared at the emerald eyes emotionlessly, not knowing what to say. Heck, she didn't know whether to say anything or not! She was just so vulnerable after her mother's death. She was the person who took care of her sister and her for all these years after all.

"You talk less." Usui frowned a bit but his expressions softened afterwards.

"Anyways, good night. You'll be fine. I'll take care of you." Usui said, rubbing her knuckles, realizing how cold they were.

Misaki managed to give him a forceful smile and nodded. She walked ahead to enter her home.

Usui watched Misaki dissapear into her home and shut the door silently.

He then walked towards his small apartment through the noisy crowd of pedestrians. He however, was silent and lost in his thoughts as he walked.

_It has been a week since Misaki hasn't gone to her part time job or her school. Moreover, she has been wearing all black outfits ever since her mother died. She's just so silent and it isnt like her. It's as if she has not life!..._ Usui was definetly worried about her girlfriend. _…and it has been been a long time since we have'nt fought like we used to. She hasn't called me "perverted alien" for a long time. I have to get her old self back somehow…_

Then an idea popped into his mind. He walked faster to his apartment (because)

It was going to rain in a few seconds.

He had to make his plan ready for tommorow!

The first thing he touched in his apartment once he got in was the _bathroom __**lightbulbs**_!

* * *

Author's Crap: Here is the story i promised you guys. just as i said, it's a two-shot one. Next is the last chapter and hopefully we'll know what Usui is up to! and yeah, English is my second language so dont be too harsh on me... I will cry! hehe.. kiddin!

thanks a lot for the people who reviewed my last story! i love you!

...and yeah, Crizix, i was actually searching for a beta reader a couple of weeks ago and suprisingly your name didnt hit my head! you would be a perfect beta reader, i mean, you are honest, straight forward and a pain in the ass (which I like about you, no offense :p).. unfortunately, my exams are coming up next week. Exams as in whether-I'm-gonna-have-the-career-that-I-dreamed-since-I-was-a-little-girl type of exam! I hope you get what i'm trying to say! My exams ends in around late November and maybe you could be my beta reader after that... just let me know...

AND YEAH, THE MOST IMPORTANT PART, READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, seriously... seriously!

* * *

Misaki was awoken by the feel of a sudden vibration under her pillow. Being a light sleeper, she grew wide awake as her pupils adjusted to the sunlight coming through her window. She dug her hands under her pillow and took the cell phone up to her eye level and read the text message she just received.

_Come to my apartment, now. It's urgent and important._

_Love,_

_Takumi._

Misaki hurried to the bathroom to freshen up. Without even bothering to eat breakfast, she left to Usui's apartment after waving a small goodbye to her sister Suzuna.

Misaki grew impatient as she came to his doorway, wondering for what reason he would have summoned her to his apartment so early in the morning.

Misaki opened the door to find Usui on his (favorite) couch. One of his elbow resting on his knee as his hands cupped his cheek. His eyes focused on the carpet_. (A/N: I'm not a very descriptive person. Hope you guys get his sitting position. Maybe you could try…)_

Usui looked up as he felt her presence and smiled kindly. Then, Misaki took a seat next to him on his (favorite) couch.

"Why did you call me up so early? Is anything bothering you?" Misaki asked while avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, actually…" Usui spoke, placing his hand on her's.

"Misa-chan, I know it has been a while since Ayuzawa-san passed away but you need to pull yourself together."

Misaki stared at him with a blank face.

Usui continued, "You are so silent, unfocused ad depressed. You need to be your old self. I'm sure that's what Ayuzawa -san would want now. She would not want to see you like this."

The girl's eyes were now filled with tears. She knew Usui would bring this up sometime.

"Usui…. It's just… it's just so…" Misaki sputtered an unfinished sentence while she tried to stop the rolling tears.

"I know, I know it's hard but you have to do it. You still have a sister. You still have a family_. You still have me._" Usui said the last part softly, wiping away her tears.

To his surprise, Misaki nodded her head in agreement without any arguments.

"GOOD!" Usui exclaimed. "For starters, you need to take off that black outfit you're wearing!"

(A/N: Here it starts..:P)

Misaki stared at him, surprised. Was he hitting on me already?

"Don't worry, it's not like anything you're thinking!" Usui nodded, as if he had read her mind.

"Infact, I brought a cloth that you can start with."

Misaki stared at Usui as he took a dress out of a bag.

"You're gonna wear this, Misa-chan!" Usui grinned, as he pulled the dress. To her surprise, it was the Maid Latte uniform. _The_ maid uniform!

Misaki gazed at the grinning man in front of her.

"Yes, Misa-chan. You're gonna be working at Maid Latte again. I spoke with Satsuki-san."

"Usui, you didn't have to do this…" Misaki said.

"Wear this. Your boyfriend insists!" Usui pouted childishly.

"Tsk. Fine." Misaki said finally, taking the dress from Usui.

"I'll change in the bathroom."

When Misaki was about to enter the bathroom, Usui said quickly. "Ow, about that…. Actually the bathroom light bulb has died. I forgot to change it last night…. See?" Usui pressed the switch to prove.

"Oh! Then where am I supposed to change? Shall go home?" Misaki asked.

"No! Then you would be late for your job. It would take too much time." Usui said innocently. "Why don't you change here? I'll turn around."

"What?" Misaki could barely judge the situation.

"It's not like you have a choice… Besides, I _won't_ look! I promise." Usui flashed a smile.

"Alright… alright." Misaki murmured and Usui turned around.

However, Misaki could not strip down in front of Usui even though he was showing his back. _(A/N: yeah Yeah, they are together but have'nt had s*x because, you all know things always work slow between them.)_

Therefore, Misaki too turned around, taking off her clothes and replacing them with the maid uniform.

"Just don't look." MIsaki called out while slipping in the uniform.

"Done!"

"Okay, prez. I'm turning around!"

Both of them turned around to face each other.

"How does it look? Have'nt worn this for so long…." Misaki said, while running her hands on the dress to adjust it on her body.

"You like it?"

To that, Usui just simply smirked and nodded. "Nah-uh! I like you so much better when you were naked!"

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN! YOU WERE WATCHING?" Misaki shouted, positioning her fist to punch him!

Usui stood calm and had his usual perverted grin on his face. _Of course I didn't look…but I got my furiously blushing, violent personal maid back!_

_My plan always works!_

_Gawd, I love her so much better…_

* * *

Author's Crap:

Sorry for the late submission, I have a lot of excuses... it go on and on and on and on...

So, the last chapter and end of story. I wanna tell you that, I am stepping out of fanfictions for now. But I'll be back after my exams, hopefully with some MORE CRAZZY stories with more crazzy titles :P

Yeah, yeah.. you must be thinking that Maid Latte has a changing room and Misaki can change there instead at Usui's. But this is my fanFICTION! anything can happen... cant really blame me, can ya? :p

Anyways, hope you guys loved this two-shot and i loved the reviews...

Thankyou!

And please, review if you read!


End file.
